An information providing system is known which provides data of a peripheral area of a terminal, based on a current position of the terminal. The information providing system is usually provided with the terminal for obtaining position data and a server for providing the data. The server extracts a peripheral data satisfying a retrieval condition by a user of the terminal from pre-registered data, by receiving the position data of the terminal, and transmits the extracted peripheral data to the terminal. Thus, the user can know the peripheral data from a display on the terminal. Such a service is required to extract and provide a data, which is beneficial for the user, from an enormous amount of data.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an automatic retrieval system for a traffic data provision range for automatically retrieving a range of a traffic data to be transmitted to a terminal and producing the traffic data of the retrieved range quickly and accurately. The automatic retrieval system of the Patent Literature 1 is provided with a traffic control network storing section; a range setting section, a candidate link acquiring section; a determining section, and a traffic data retrieving section. The traffic control network storing section stores links of a traffic control network. The range setting section inputs a direction, an angle and a provision distance, and sets a provision region. The candidate link acquiring section acquires the links of candidates from the traffic control network storing section. The determining section determines whether or not the links of the candidates belong to the provision range. The traffic data retrieving section retrieves the traffic data corresponding to the links that belong to the provision range. According to the automatic retrieval system for the traffic data provision range in the Patent Literature 1, since the traffic data managed in the traffic control network can be retrieved in a desirable range, the traffic data can be produced accurately and quickly.
In the Patent Literature 1, a data to be provided is determined on the basis of whether or not a total of distances of the links preset along roads falls within a preset provision distance. Thus, the data cannot be extracted on the basis of the state of the terminal.
Also, a technique for using a position data to perform data provision is disclosed in Patent Literature 2.